1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to hammers and, more particularly, is concerned with an attachment means for attaching a hammer or other tool to a belt.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Tool clips/holders have been described in the prior art. However, none of the prior art devices disclose the unique features of the present invention.
In U.S. Pat. No. Des. 345,052 dated Mar. 15, 1994, Stokke, et al., disclosed an ornamental design for a tool clip, as shown and described. In U.S. Patent Pub. No. US 2002/0117521 A1, dated Aug. 29, 2002, Brandt disclosed a tool-toting device for connection to a belt to be worn about the waist of a tradesman for the purpose of carrying a tool. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,974,764, dated Dec. 4, 1990, Cantwell disclosed a belt clip for supporting a tool which comprises a generally U-shaped member including a curved central portion, a first and a second leg connected to the central portion and an end portion of the first leg being movably connected to the curved central portion and being directed towards the second leg. In U.S. Pat. No. 6,443,342 B1 dated Sep. 3, 2002, Kahn disclosed a tool belt tool tote device that is capable of carrying two tools independently, such as a cordless drill and a hammer The double tool tote device comprises a C-shaped clip, a terminal swivel element and two hook elements. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,106,679 dated Aug. 15, 1978, Hillinger disclosed a tool holder particularly suited for carrying a hammer or a hatchet from a wearer's waist belt which includes a tool suspension arrangement joined to a waist belt suspended pliant pad. The tool suspension arrangement comprises a pivot rod extending normally from and joined to the pad and a protruding support element. While these tool clips/holders may be suitable for the purposes for which they were designed, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention, as hereinafter described.